Herencia de Sangre
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: El Clan Uchiha, es un clan maldito el cual no debe resurgir, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Sasuke; sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen como uno las quiere. ¿Neh Sasuke?. Fic Resubido. SasuNaru NejiNaru. Yaoi


Hola, antes que nada quiero aclarar que no me estoy autiflageando, esta historia ya la había publicado hace muchos años en mi antigua cuenta; sin embargo por ciertos detalles técnicos perdi mi anterior cuenta y tuve que crear una nueva.

Decidí retomar Herencia de Sangre por muchas razones, y esta vez me esforzare hasta terminarlo si o si, he retomado la escritura de la que me había alejado por muchas razones la principal falta de tiempo, hoy he vuelto y bien aclarando aquel asunto quisiera agradecer a quienes se tomaban el tiempo de leer mi historia, y a quienes me escribían pidiendo que continuara pero como digo al perder mi cuenta no me llegaban, no quiero dar mas vueltas asi que aquí vamos.

Habrá cambios pues esta historia se gesto antes de que el manga diera fin, es mas desconocia muchos acontecimientos solo tomare algunos pero en esencia no me basare demasiado en el manga; sin mas detalles aquí vamos.

 **Titulo:** Herencia de Sangre

 **Autor** : Reira Uchiha

 **Pairing** : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, y otras que se mencionaran.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi, lemon, Mpreg, (si nada de esto os gusta, entonces evítense la molestia de leer).

 **Comentarios** : Herencia de Sangre es un fic que comencé a escribir hace 6 años, que estaba a full y amaba escribir por cuestiones de trabajo, y otras tantas cuestiones que no viene al caso contar he decidido continuarlo después de años y esta vez terminarlo; además es mi propia versión del final de Naruto que sinceramente me decepciono bastante.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishitroll, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas.

 **Herencia de Sangre**

 **Capitulo I.- La maldición del Sharingan.**

La cabeza le dolia y él de sobra conocía la razón, la pelea con Madara a pesar de pelear hombro con hombro con Naruto, y salir victoriosos había terminado desgastándolos demasiados.

Todo lo acontecido con la guerra había sido demasiado, ahora estaba en la que el planeaba fuera su ultima batalla contra Naruto, su eterno rival, su mejor amigo, su único y valioso lazo; pero era necesario para cerrar ese ciclo de dolor y destrucción que solo traía mas guerra y mas sufrimiento.

Estuvo a punto de morir sin embargo entre Orochimaru y Karin* le habían salvado la vida, ahora estaba a un golpe de acabar con todo; preparo su mejor técnica el chidori, por su parte su rival preparo su mejor técnica el rasengan ambos poderes relucían, listos para acabar con su rival.

-¡Sasuke!, no me rendiré asi sea a golpes lograre que entres en razón- Grito el rubio.

-Idiota- Susurro mas para si, no, Naruto no entendia solo había una forma de acabar con todo estos, y era esa.

Ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro listos para dar el ultimo golpe, sin embargo sucedió algo con lo que Uzumaki Naruto no contaba, y es que antes de que el chidori chocara con su contraperte, Sasuke deshizo la técnica para evitar golpear al rubio, no asi Naruto quien sin alcanzar a reaccionar ahora veía con horror como su mano atravesaba el pecho de Uchiha.

-¡No!- Fue apenas un susurro, pues Uzumaki no tenia ni fuerza para hablar mas fuerte.

XXXXX

Sakura tenia un mal presentimiento, por ello junto a Kakashi apresuro aun mas el paso, lo único que le interesaba era llegar con sus preciados compañeros solo esperaba hacerlo a tiempo.

Al fin logro divisarles mas alla, un Naruto mal herido sostenia a penas el cuerpo de un Sasuke que parecía haber llevado la peor parte, en aquel momento ni sus heridas, ni nada mas importaba, corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar al lado de sus amigos.

-Por que, eres la única persona que realmente merece tomar mi vida, nadie mas…- Aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras, y Naruto no las esperaba, eso lo reflejaba la cara de incredulidad que tenia en aquel momento…

En aquellos momentos, a punto de morir fue que Sasuke lo supo, o mas bien que acepto por fin aquello que sabia hace años pero que el mismo se negaba a ver… amaba a Naruto, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, eso ahora no importaba, no ahora, le hubiese gustado decírselo antes de morir, pero ya no tenia fuerzas, sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, le hubiese gustado llevarse como ultima imagen el rostro sonriente del dobe, y no aquel lleno de rabia y dolor, pero no había marcha atrás la vida se le escapaba y estaba bien, asi lo había decidido, es lo que el deseaba… y con eso en mente sus ojos se cerraron.

En ese instante solo un sonido pudo alzarse sobre los demás, un grito que veía desde lo profundo de un alma adolorida.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

No lo entendia, es decir siempre fue conciente que Sasuke era una persona muy importante para el, sin embargo no conocía el tamaño de lo que sentía por el Uchiha, hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos a punto de morir.

Lo amaba, y al fin lo entendia y no, no solo se referia a que había descubierto sus sentimientos, si no al mismo Sasuke, después de su pelea con Pain las cosas a tomar sentido.

Sasuke habia tenido que ser llevado al departamento de Naruto, en realidad el rubio asi lo habia pedido, ya que se negaba a dejarle y el tampoco habia quedado muy bien parado despues de la pelea; a parte aunque Kurama habia regresado a su interior el Bijuu habia entrado en un periodo de invernación del que aun no se sabia cuando saldria, eso claro en lo fisico por que el mental era otra historia.

Las orbes azules se deslizaron a lo largo del cuerpo de aquel que fuese su mejor amigo, su pecho estaba vendado asi como sus brazos y algunas partes de sus piernas; suerte que Sakura habia llegado a tiempo, otro poco y la historia seria otra sin duda alguna.

A pesar del estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se hallaba el azabache, Naruto podia jurar que su presencia imponia, tan solo recordar aquella batalla que recien protagonizaron le daba escalofrios, pero tambien le hacia inevitablemente sonreir ambos se habian vuelto muy poderosos, no solo hablaba del poder que el sabio de los seis caminos les habia dado, si no tambien por ellos mismos habian desarrollado una gran poder.

Se acomo mejor en la silla que habia puesto junto a la cama, y en la cual llevaba durmiendo al menos los últimos dias, -cosa que ya le habia pasado factura-, y se recargo observando el rostro inconciente de Sasuke.

-¿Cuando piensas despertar ,ttebayo?- susurro con ligera melancolia. - Teme, tienes que despertar por que yo...yo te necesito, ¿Sabes?, al fin he comprendido tantas cosas y, hay tanto que hablar- le hablo un rato mas, solia hacerlo no sabia si Sasuke le escuchaba o no, pero gustaba de hacerlo, contarle lo que habia sucedido, esperando el momento en que Sasuke despertara, no sabia bien que es lo que sucederia o que es lo que haria cuando llegara el momento en que el Uchiha abriera los ojos. Finalmente el sueño hizo presa de él, y cayó dormido.

¿Asi se sentia morir?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿En el infierno?, lo mas seguro pensó después de todo lo que había hecho, era seguro que terminaría en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo todo estaba oscuro, y su cuerpo ese se hallaba entumido, adolorido, era extraño se supone que al estar muerto no deberia de sentir nada, sin embargo tal vez se hallaba purgando su castigo en el infierno, de ser así seguramente algo peor que esto les esperaría.

Unos murmullos le llamaro la atención, ¿de donde provenían?, mas importante, ¿de quién eran?

-Teme tienes que despertar- esa voz, solo podia pertenecer a una sola persona. Naruto.

¿¡Que demonios hacia el dobe en aquel lugar!?, él no pudo haber muerto, ¡NO!, se negaba a creer aquello, Naruto no podia morir, él... simplemente no podia morir.

Pero entonces, ¿porque podia escucharle?, solo quedaba una opción porque no creia que Naruto hubiese muerto, al menos que de la anda halla salido algún chiflado mas y como el habia quedado fuera de combate, Naruto habia quedado tan débil que le habian derrotado, lo cual dudaba, y honestamente esperaba no fuera así, o bien el habia sobrevivido y estaba vivo, y aquella opción no le agradaba, y es que entonces su propósito no se habría cumplido, él debia morir, llevándose así a la tumba la maldición de su estirpe, la maldición de aquellos ojos malditos que tanta desgracia habían traído a su clan, ese es el camino que habia elegido, y es que Sasuke habia llegado a la conclusión de que el clan Uchiha tenia que ser borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Si, estaba vivo, entonces aquella meta aunno se había cumplido, y lo que era peor ¿Qué haría?, ¿Regresar a Konoha?, eso tenía claro desde hace tiempo no era una opción, él ya no podia vovler, no a una aldea a la cual no le tenia afecto, y a la cual honestamente lo qye le sucediera le tenia sin cuidado.

Solo había una persona en aquel maldito lugar que realmente valía la pena, y aun así no podía quedarse con el.

La conciencia había regresado a él, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que abrir los ojos, sin embargo entes de hacerlo agudizo sus sentidos lo más que su estado actual se lo permitía, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, lo cual significaba que estaba solo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse lentamente tratando de adaptarse a la luz, tuvo que cerrarlos debido a que esta en aquel momento le resultaba molesta a sus sensibles ojos, agudizo sus sentidos lo más que su estado actual se lo permitía, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, lo cual significaba que estaba solo.

Abrio los ojos de nuevo, y esta vez inspecciono el lugar, no estaba en el hospital eso era seguro, ya que nada de lo que había en su entorno pertenecía a un cuarto de hospital, y definitivamente aquel cabello rubio que reposaba a un lado en la orilla de la cama, no pertenecía a ninguna enfermera.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se hallaba en la casa de Naruto, no tenía ni la menor idea de como habia ido a parar allá, pero honestamente lo agradecía, escaparse de un hospital resultaria mas complicado, se fijo en el Uzumaki y por el ritmo de la respiración y el movimiento que acababa de hacer, era probable que este pronto despertaría.

Y no se equivoco, ya que minutos después el rubio levantaba la cabeza para que después de la expresión de sorpresa inicial que se había instalado en su rostro, esta fuese sustituida prontamente por una radiente sonrisa, de esas que solo a él podian pertenecer, y que hasta ese momento Sasuke se había percatado de cuanto había extrañado.

Sin embargo ninguno se movió, ¿Qué esperaban?, ni ellos mismos lo sabían, fue extrañamente Sasuke el primero en romper el silencio.

-Usurantokachi- Naruto sonrío divertido, ¿Qué otra cosa podia esperar de Sasuke?

-Teme- dijo por toda respuesta, el zabache frunció el ceño, sin embargo relajo el gesto hasta eso le cansaba.

Intento incorporarse un poco y Naruto le ayudo, le permitió hacerlo por que él en verdad se sentia débil, y aquello suponía un gran esfuerzo para su cuerpo, lo cual pensaba se debía al tiempo que llevaba inconciente, el cual por cierto no tenia idea de cuanto habia sido.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí en tu casa, y no en un hospital?-

Naruto bajo la mirada. -Por qué no queria que te llevaran allá, ser el heroe me permite tener algunas conceciones aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo- Y omitio el hecho de que el queria cuidarle.

-Entiendo-

-Sakura-chan llego a tiempo para salvarte fue una suerte, tu...- el rubio guardo silencio, recordar aquel momento no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, aun causaba estragos en su persona. -¡Tu, maldito bastardo!, estuviste a punto de morir- Naruto había dejado salir a través de su rabia todo lo que sentía o al menos parte de ello. -¿¡Es acaso eso lo que buscabas!?, ¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?-

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, todavía que habia sido condencendiente y que no habia acabado con la vida de Naruto, resulta que el muy dobe se lo pagaba, ¡insultándole!, sin embargo no dijo nada por que en verdad era eso lo que buscaba, lo que había esperado, morir.

Y Naruto pareció entender su silencio, por que palideció de pronto al tener una comprención de que era lo Sasuke quería, el verdad deseaba. -Tú, tú en verdad, en verdad deseaba morir-

Silencio eso fue todo lo que obtuvo el Uzumaki, sin embargo no necesito que el azabache emitiese una respuesta, para saber que aquello era verdad.

-¿Por qué?-

Sasuke dudo en responder, no tenía por que darle explicaciones y sin embargo deseaba hacerlo, queria decirle todo lo que tenia dentro. -Por que el Clan Uchiha debe desaparecer-

Ahora si que estaba confundido, ¿No se supone que una de las ambiciones de Sasuke era renacer su Clan?, sinceramente aquello no tenia sentido, ¿Qué habia pasado con su revolución, y su sere Hokage?, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza hueca de ese estupido Sasuke?, se fijo en la expresión de su rostro, para cualquiera Sasuke tenía la misma expresión de "no-me-importa-nada" de siempre, sin embargo el podía ver algo en sus ojos, algo qye le decía que había algo mas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido Sasuke?- pregunto con preocupación en su voz, curiosidad, ansiedad.

Sasuke le miro, sopensando en decirle o no lo que pensaba, es decir no tenia obligación en decirle nada, pero algo dentro de él le empujaba a confesarse con el rubio.

Finalmente se rindio y le contó todo, lo que sabia de su Clan, y aunque Naruto sabía la historia por voz de Madara le escuchó, por qué queria conocer el punto de vista de Sasuke, lo que el pensaba y que lo habia impulsado en su momento a buscar venganza contra Konoha.

XXXXX

Sakura estaba realmente agotada, los últimos dias en verdad habian sido demasiado desgastantes, y si a eso se sumaba el hecho de que Shizune y ella eran las Kunoichis mas capacitadas en cuanto a Ninjutsu médico se refería, era más que claro que la carga de tabajo para ellas era aun mayor.

Sus verdes pupilas se encontraban concentradas en el liquido negro que tenía frente a ella, se había cargado con demasiada cafeína para poder resistrir las terribles jornadas de trabajo a las que se veia expuesta, incluso sentía como el exceso de cafe comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus nervios, Sai solía decir que se volvería mas neurótica de lo que ya de por si era, claro que el ANBU terminaba huyendo antes de ser brutalmente golpeado por la pelirosa.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, ciertamente se podría decir que la amenza de Akatsuki habia sido exterminada, pero aun quedaban cosas por resolver, reparar todo los siniestros que las guerra habia provocado en la diferentes villas, y aunque los señores Feudales y los Kages de las aldeas, estaban cooperando eso no quitaba que fuera fácil aun llegaba a haber pequeñas diferencias.

Según sabia por propia boca de su maestra, Kakashi habia sido propuesto como Hokage, la guerra habia desgastado bastante a Tsunade y no se sentia con fuerzas para asumir el mando de la aldea y lo que esto conllevaba; sonrío, con lo vago que era el peliplata seguramente se estaría quejando, aun no se hacia oficial pero era un hecho, Shikamaru quien también era un buen candidato aun no estaba listo, lo mismo con Naruto aunque ya era considerado un Héroe y todos en la aldea le respetaban, aun seguia siendo chunnin por mas que su poder no fuera el de uno, aun no presentaba sus exámenes, aunque ya era mero tramité.

El otro asunto que le tenia preocupada era Sasuke, si bien habia ayudado a derrotar a Madara y Kaguya, eso no quitaba que despúes el mismo Uchiha habia querido comenzar otra guerra aun, y que Naruto le habia derrotado; no tenía claro que habia pasado entre sus compañeros, para que terminaran en el estado que acabaron, Naruto no habia querido hablar de eso, y ella no habia insistido. Aún si Kakashi se convertia en Hokage la posibilidad de que su reinserción a Konoha fuera facil no estaba garantizada, aquellos viejos lobos del consejo estaban vivos y seguian teniendo demasiado peso sobre aldea, sin contar que para ellos el Uchiha seguia siendo criminal; estaba lo del asesinato a Danzou, la deserción de la aldea, y otros crimenes de los que se le acusaba y de los que aun no se habia hablado ni resuelto nada.

Por el momento el chico se hallaba en la casa de Naruto, se hallaba inconciente o al menos asi le habia visto la última vez que le visito, un nudo en su gargante le hizo recordar aquel penoso y lamentable episodio, el cuerpo casi muerto del azabache, y la desesperación de Naruto, por un momento le pareció que si Sasuke moría, Uzumaki le acompañaría, y no, aquello no le agradaba; perder a los dos sería demasiado para ella sin duda alguna, una pena de la que no se repondría.

Pero todo había resultado relativamente bien ahora solo faltaba ver que es lo que pasaría, observo el cielo este estaba extrañamente nublado, como si anunciara una tormenta, un pinchazo en el pecho le provoco llevarse las manos al lugar adolorido, solo esperaba que fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero algo le decia que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

XXXXX

Naruto se mantenia en silencio tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había contado Sasuke, este a su vez mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo estaba pendiente de la reacción del rubio, finalmente este se sentó a su lado en la cama y al igual que él se recargo.

-Te entiendo Sasuke, más de lo que tu crees, te lo dije cuando perdí a Ero-sennin, sentí odio y deseos de venganza pero entendí que ese era precisamente el camino que el no quería que yo siguiera-

-Entiendo, pero ahí radica la diferencia entre tú y yo, tú no eres capaz de dejarte consumir por el odio, a diferencia de mi- Dijo Sasuke con voz tranquila, y Naruto supo que no podría objetar por que aquello era verdad.

Sasuke y él eran diferentes, y aun así le necesitaba, por que el lazo que mantenía con el Uchiha era lo que le mantenía con vida, la prueba de su existencia.

Aun no habían tocado el tema de la estadía de Sasuke en la aldea, y al menos el azabache no deseaba hablar de ello, ya que a pesar de la confusión que existía en su cabeza, tenia una cosa muy clara el, ya no podía regresar a Konoha…

Por su parte Naruto se debatía mentalmente en si seria correcto decirle a Sasuke lo que recién había descubierto, aun no hablaban de la situación de Sasuke en la aldea, aun no había Hokage pero era claro, que su situación no era del todo buena, pero el estaría dispuesto a luchar contra quien sea, pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que nadie tocara a Sasuke.

Le miro de nuevo, había algo, algo en la expresión de Sasuke que no le gustaba, tal vez era algo lento para entender las cosas, pero por alguna razón pudo ver a través de aquella expresión, y lo entendió Sasuke pensaba irse nuevo.

-¡No te lo permitiré!, no dejare que te vallas de nuevo- le dijo encarándolo con rabia y sentándose en las piernas del moreno, que se quejo un poco por el movimiento brusco, aun así no despego la serena y fría mirada negra de los intensos ojos azules de su compañero, y por un segundo, solo por ese instante supo que podría flaquear.

-Sabes que lo hare, lo quieras o no, no podrás evitarlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ya no hay nada para mi en Konoha-

Naruto sentía la rabia bullir por sus venas, ¿Cómo podía ser tan bastardo insensible?, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacia?, ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba?.- ¿Y yo?, ¿ni siquiera por mi te quedaras?-

Bueno aquello, Sasuke no lo esperaba, sobre todo por la manera en que lo había dicho, la furia había cesado y aquello ultimo fue dicho en un susurro, en un doloroso murmullo y no lo quería, no deseaba que fuese así, por que un demonio como él, no merecía que una persona como Naruto sufriese por su culpa, ¿Qué no lo entendía?

Y fue por eso mismo que se permitió un momento de debilidad, de ser humano por una vez, y jalo al rubio hasta envolverlo en un abrazo, y es que no encontraba otra manera, Naruto se aferro a ese abrazo, estrechando con fuerza su cuerpo provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no se disculpo por ello, por que sentía que si lo soltaba el Uchiha se iría.

-No te vallas, yo…te necesito-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el azabache sin ocultar su desconcierto, pero es que no lo entendía ¿Por qué Naruto necesitaría a alguien como él?

-Por que te amo- bien, aquello si que se salía de su compresión, que Naruto ¿Qué?, ¿Había dicho que lo amaba?, intento romper el abrazo para verle a los ojos, pero Naruto se aferro aun mas a él, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Y él no tenia las fuerzas para separarlo.

¿Qué responder a aquello?, un "Yo también", de hacerlo no mentiría por que era verdad, lo sabia siempre lo supo pero se negó a verlo, y no fue hasta pelea que mantuvieran con Madara que lo acepto al fin, pero no podía decirlo, de hacerlo seguramente Naruto se aferraría mas a él, y no le dejaría ir, y tenia que irse por el bien de Naruto aunque este no lo viera de esa manera.

Cuando al fin logro separa al rubio de su cuerpo, con la única meta de romperle el corazón y lograr que de una vez el rubio le dejase ir, fue ver aquellos ojos azules, y que toda su determinación se fuera por el caño.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente, fue de cómo el mismo había tomado el mentón del rubio y acercaba su rostros, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso, no fue tierno ni apasionado, era un solo eso un beso, uno donde se podían expresar tantas cosas y a la vez nada, un beso que a Naruto le supo amargo por que tenia el sabor de la despedida.

El beso se rompió, no así el contacto entre ellos, ya que sus frentes se quedaron unidas, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados -Quédate- susurro el rubio- Quédate conmigo, al menos por esta noche-

Sasuke no respondió por que no encontraba argumentos para hacerlo, y también por que él también quería quedarse, al menos por esa noche no habría pasados tormentosos, ni odios, ni rencores, ni siquiera serian shinobis, quería que al menos por eso noche solo fueran ellos.

Tan solo Sasuke y Naruto.

XXXXX

-Puedes explicarme por milésima vez, ¿Qué carajos hacemos aquí?- dijo exasperada la pelirroja, el chico frente a ella le miro con la misma expresión tranquila que portaba casi siempre.

-Esperar- dijo con simpleza

La pelirroja bufo con molestia- Estamos cerca de Konoha, y te recuerdo que no somos precisamente bienvenidos, si alguien nos encuentra merodeando alrededor- Dijo, lo cierto es que ella aun era profúga ya que habia escapado de la carcel y no se habia molestado a volver una vez que la guerra termino.

-Konoha tiene mayores preocupaciones que un grupo de ninjas renegados-

Karin quien sabia que seria inútil discutir con Juugo (eso y que temía que en cualquier momento perdiera el control, y Sasuke no estaba para ayudarles), dio por perdida aquella pequeña discusión y se fue a sentar los mas alejada que podía de sus compañeros, uno era un loco que en cualquier momento se le zafaba un tornillo de mas y le daba por matar lo que se le pusiera enfrente, y el otro… Suigetsu era un idiota.

Solo esperaba que aquello en verdad valiera la pena y Sasuke regresara pronto.

La noche había traído consigo una gran tormenta, durante casi todo el transcurso de la madrugada había caído una gran cantidad de agua, tanto que parecía que el cielo se caería en pedazos en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo al otro día todo se hallaba en completa calma, por supuesto aun quedaban algunos vestigios de la lluvia acaecida la noche anterior.

XXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba de pie en el marco de la ventana que había en el cuarto de Naruto, hacia poco que había despertado y se hallaba mirando la calmada Konoha que había ante sus ojos.

Su mirada dejo aquel paisaje para contemplar al rubio que dormía en la cama, completamente desnudo, no pudo evitar un suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

Jamás había planeado que aquello sucediera, cuando accedió a quedarse con Naruto por su mente nunca paso la idea de compartir la cama con el rubio en más de un sentido.

Había terminado haciendo el amor con Naruto, ni siquiera sabia quien había comenzado si él o el rubio, pero había sucedido. ¿Se arrepentía de ello?, la respuesta era clara, no, por supuesto que no se arrepentía, pero contradictoriamente si pudiese regresar el tiempo lo evitaría.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y él estaba mas que conciente que el pasado no se puede regresar por mas que lo deseáramos, además que aquello serie el momento que mas valoraría por el poco o mucho tiempo que viviera.

Y es que su decisión no había cambiado, ni siquiera con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se iría y no había marcha atrás, a él no le quedaba nada en Konoha mas que la muerte, no era tonto y sabia que el asesinato de Danzou por mas que fuese un viejo miserable le seria cobrada con su propia vida, no era que le importase, finalmente él había esperado morir con anterioridad, sin embargo no era por ello que se iba, si no por que, conociendo a Naruto se opondría, y terminaría poniéndose en peligro, ¿Valía la pena que Naruto se arriesgase por él?. No, sin contar que su sueño de ser Hokage se vería frustrado, eso es por lo que de ahora en adelante Naruto tenia que vivir y convertirse en el mejor Hokage que Konoha podría tener, aun cuando la gente miserable de aquella aldea no lo mereciera.

Y es que por primera vez, Sasuke dejaba de ser un miserable egoísta, y hacia algo desinteresado por la persona que amaba, y lo mejor para esa persona seria que él desapareciera para siempre de su vida…

¿Qué le esperaba allá afuera?, vagar solamente eso, seguiría viviendo hasta que un buen día la muerte le alcanzara, y esperaba que aquel día llegara pronto, para poder poner así fin a aquel maldito clan que no merecía renacer.

Él era el último Uchiha, y se encargaría de que así fuese.

Miro a Naruto por ultima vez y dejo la pequeña nota que había escrito minutos antes, era claro solo esperaba que el dobe, lo entendiera, y no le buscara mas.

Su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, y no se recuperaba del todo sin contar que la actividad de la noche anterior le pasaba factura, aun así pudo con agilidad saltar por los techos de las pocas casas que aun quedaban en pie, antes de tomar un camino para salir de la aldea.

Se detuvo al observar a la persona que se hallaba frente a el.

-Así que, finalmente te iras-

-Es lo mejor Kakashi, y lo sabes-

El peliplata asintió, ya que estaba conciente de las cosas sobre todo ahora que había aceptado ser el Hokage interino, -O al menos esperaba no durar demasiado en aquel puesto- uno de los puntos clave que había tocado había sido Sasuke; no habían dado opción y pedían su muerte no solo en Konoha ya que aun con todo él Raikage, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en la guerra, de nuevo pedia la cabeza de Uchiha.

No era la muerte del Danzou en si por lo que se pedía su cabeza, si no por el prestigio de la aldea que en estos momentos críticos, tanto el señor feudal como los viejos del consejo se preocupaban por mantener, ¿Qué se pensaría de una aldea que acogía como si nada a un ninja renegado, que incluso era el asesino del ultimo Hokage?, sin contar que de hacerlo Kumogakure le declararía la guerra y Konoha ni estaba en condiciones, ni deseaba comenzar una guerra, cuando se supone que lo que se busca es la paz.

Y estaba él, Naruto, su rubio estudiante que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y protegería a Sasuke sin importarle las consecuencias que le podría traer, y eso no era justo para él…

-¿Estas seguro?-

El azabache asintió, y Kakashi no dijo mas, Sasuke lo entendió como la condescendencia que le daría para marcharse y así lo hizo, no sin antes dejar una ultima advertencia- Cuídalo, y no dejes que haga alguna estupidez o tú pagaras por ello- con esto ultimo se fue.

Kakashi tan solo negó con la cabeza, no cabe duda que sin importar lo que pasara esos dos cabezas duras no cambiarían, miro por unos segundos el lugar por donde el ultimo Uchiha desaparecía, antes de girarse, tenia que ir al departamento de Naruto, sabia que el rubio en aquellos momentos necesitaría que todos aquellos que le apreciaban estuviesen con el.

Sakura se dirigía con prisa al departamento de Naruto, a pesar del cansancio que su cuerpo tenia no pudo evitar levantarse y dirigirse lo más rápido que podía a aquel lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento, que desde la noche anterior no le había abandonado.

Se encontró con Kakashi quien se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella, ninguno dijo nada pero para Sakura aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, al llegar se toparon con Sai, el ANBU parecía estar esperándolos.

Sakura saco el juego de llaves de la casa de Naruto que guardaba por alguna emergencia y entraron, no se detuvieron a mirar el lugar ya que rápidamente se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, y al hacerlo se toparon con una escena que ciertamente no esperaban.

Naruto se hallaba de pie completamente desnudo, y con su mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior, Sakura se sonrojo y desvío la mirada un tanto incomoda, mientras Kakashi y Sai le miraban con tranquilidad, una vez que había respirado, y tratando de enfocar su verde mirada en la espalda o la cabeza de su compañero, pudo apreciar que todo estaba en completo silencio, su mirada bajo hasta las manos de Naruto, las cuales apretaban algo en un puño.

También fue conciente de que algo faltaba ahí, y cuando la compresión llego a su cabeza quiso acercarse a Naruto, pero Sai le detuvo, aun así no evito que hiciera la pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza -¿Dónde esta Sasuke-Kun?-

Naruto se giro y por primera vez pudieron ver sus ojos, y ¡Oh dios!, nadie estaba preparado para ello, los normalmente radiantes y llenos de vida ojos del rubio, estaban opacos, vacíos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto -¿No se de que hablas Sakura-chan?, pero el Sasuke que conocimos, aquel que fue nuestro compañero, aquel que fue mi amigo, no existe mas, ese murió anoche-

Sakura quiso abrir la boca para decir algo mas, pero no fue capaz aquello la sobrepasaba y es que podía sentir a su corazón resquebrajarse, tal y como pensaba ahora no solo había perdido a Sasuke si no a Naruto, por que aquel rubio que tenia enfrente distaba mucho de ser el Naruto que ella conocía, un escalofrío la recorrió y quiso llorar.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, por que ella era fuerte, y había tomado una decisión, sin importar como y sin importar lo que tuviese que sacrificar se encargaría de que el Naruto que ella conocía, al que amaba… regresara, y sabia que no estaba sola en aquella empresa, las dos personas que estaban a su lado, y algunos mas que se hallaban en la aldea le ayudarían, y si para ello tenían que enterrar a Sasuke Uchiha, así lo harían, le recuperarían, sin duda alguna traerían de regreso a Naruto.

Naruto esta es la ultima vez que sabrás de mi, me voy, mi decisión no ha cambiado, nada puede atarme a un lugar que desprecio, ni siquiera tu, solo quiero pedirte un favor en nombre de aquella amistad que tuvimos hace tiempo, no me busques, no lo hagas por que de lo contrario esta vez no tendré condescendencia y te matare, olvídame, ódiame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no me busques mas, a partir de hoy, Uchiha Sasuke ha muerto...

XXXXX

Continuara…

Bien aquí con un nuevo fic, quiero aclarar que no, aquí no habrá NaruSaku aunque piensen lo contrario, no por que no me agrade la pareja, si no que no esta planeado para esta historia, si puse que la pelirosa le amaba, es por que es lo que yo veo en los sentimientos de la chica de rosa, así de simple…

Pero bueno esto es solo el comienzo, y si ustedes al igual que yo piensan que Sasuke es un idiota, están en lo correcto ja,ja,ja,ja,ja XD, ya veremos que consecuencias trajeran sus acciones, por que oh! si ya lo saben cada una de nuestras acciones genera consecuencias…

La escena de Sasuke y Naruto, creo que me salio medio fluffy XD, pero bueno no pude evitarlo, solo espero que me halla salido ligeramente bien…

Deje algunos comentarios de la vez pasada, en fin aqui esta el primer capitulo editado con pequeños cambios pero en esencia el fic sigue siendo el mismo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
